Weight-training is both a popular sport and leisure-activity. Some people engage in weight-training as part of an exercise regimen to maintain overall fitness. Others engage in weight-training for the purpose of body building. Whatever the objective, weight-training can improve the health and fitness of those involved. However, if weight-training is not properly done, the person can be injured.
One potential source of injury arises during a weight-training exercise known as squats. In this exercise, a person stands in an upright position. The person's heels are usually elevated, for example, by resting the heels on a board as shown in FIG. 1. The person then moves his or her buttocks rearward and downward as if sitting in a chair. When the person reaches a position in which the person's thighs are roughly parallel to the ground, the person returns to an upright position. Usually, this exercise is performed while weights are supported on the person's shoulders to provide resistance.
The prevailing practice of using a board to elevate the person's heels is dangerous. The person must first get the weights onto his or her shoulders and then "back-up" to find the board. The board therefore poses a tripping hazard to the person which can be very dangerous if heavy weights are involved. Moreover, the process of getting into the proper position causes the person to expend energy unnecessarily. The energy expended could be better used performing weight-training exercises.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of performing squats and other weight-training exercises which require that the person's heels be elevated during the exercise.